<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadow Marked by HappilyUnconventional34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206042">Shadow Marked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyUnconventional34/pseuds/HappilyUnconventional34'>HappilyUnconventional34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agni and Tui are siblings, Agni loves his children, Gen, The Painted Lady adopts Zuko, Yet another Spirity Zuko fic, Zuko (Avatar) Angst, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko and Yue bond over spirit problems, Zuko is a spirit magnet, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is the Blue Spirit, like literally - Freeform, no beta we die Lu Ten, they just frustrate him sometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyUnconventional34/pseuds/HappilyUnconventional34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spirit lost. A child saved.</p><p>The Balance tilts. </p><p>The World shifts.</p><p>The Veil cracks.</p><p> (In which a dying Zuko is saved through the rash yet selfless actions of a compassionate spirit and the world as we know it will never be the same. Featuring Actual Blue Spirit!Zuko)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Zuko &amp; The Blue Spirit, Zuko &amp; The Painted Lady, Zuko and Yue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A:tla, Identity Crisis, The Best of Zuko</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>( Note: I pick and choose the parts of Korra I vibe with. The majority of the origin of the Avatar  is not one of them)</p><p>I needed me some Spirit-touched Zuko so I wrote some. Enjoy the hasty written fruit of my labor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are legends, they say, passed down  through families by campfire, scratched onto walls eroded by time, written in scrolls now yellow with age, of humans who achieved the impossible, who caught the eyes of the watchers in the world next over. </p><p> </p><p>There are tales, they say, of souls so intertwined in the land of the Spirits,that upon death, the spirits honored their loyalty, broke them free of their mortal coil and welcomed them with open arms into their ranks.</p><p> </p><p>It was a blessing, granted only to those souls who the spirits found worthy. Humans, entranced by the idea, to be found special enough to stand on equal footing as the Spirits, held firm and fast in their belief and exalted the Spirits. They prostrated before alters, left expensive gifts and painstakingly crafted favors. They tread softly in domains governed by powerful spirits and sung the praises of the silent watchers, all in the hopes that they one day would be chosen.</p><p> </p><p>But, unknown to any human, there lies a different want, unheard of in the ranks of the Spirits, of one who reflected the humans desire. Who renounced their Spirithood , rebelled against the natural order and  yearned, more than anything, for the opportunity to be mortal.</p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>The Blue Shadow waits silently at the edge of the veil. His excited breath leaves puffs of frosted air as he paces, nearly vibrating with impatience for Agni to retire beyond the horizon. He knows, on this night, it would be awhile before The Great Sun Spirit awoke once more.</p><p> </p><p>The Winter Solace, one of the only two opportunities that he had to move freely, without any restraints, in the land of mortals. </p><p> </p><p>He can barely contain his excitement.</p><p> </p><p>The very last ray of Agni’s light disappears behind the Horizon and his entire body thrums with joy as the world is cast under a veil of pitch black, the winter night lacking the illuminating rays of Tui.</p><p> </p><p>The veil drops.</p><p> </p><p>He flies.</p><p> </p><p>He hears the cries of his brethren on the wind, no doubt finding their own amusement, but he pays them little heed. This is not a night of revelry with his kin. It’s for something much more important.</p><p> </p><p>He dances and weaves shifting through the shadows, basking in the moonless night. His body sings with the freedom that the physical world provides.</p><p> </p><p>His essence vibrates from the force of his joy and he sheds his heavy cloak of silence, whoops widely into the crisp cold air, letting his joy carry on the wind.</p><p> </p><p>He loved the night of the Solstice, when the veil was at its weakest. Not just due to freedom, nor the absence of limitations to his powers. No, there was a better reason to enjoy this time, one that did not consist of mindless merrymaking.</p><p> </p><p>He stops on a branch , resting in the leaves and watches, waiting to catch sight of  his favorite part of this night. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take long for him to see one, a mortal. A feeling of warmth blossoms in his stomach as he watches the mortal, a woman on the cusps of maidenhood. She’s running, no doubt in a hurry to get home. As such, that's probably why she  does not see the danger in the form of a scorpionviper, hidden in the shadows. He wastes no time, shifting quickly towards the threat. A simple wave of his hand and he holds the creature in his grasp. He moves the scorpionviper out of the path and watches fondly as the woman continues on her way, completely  ignorant of his presence.</p><p> </p><p>He feels a presence at his side, hears an affronted scoff. He turns to see Fei, the baboon spirit of tranquility, looking at him in the disapproving way his kin often did when he went out of his way to help humans.</p><p> </p><p>Fei opens his mouth, no doubt to lecture him, but he has no time to waste on the other’s pompous teachings. He disappears into the shadows before the old baboon can wind himself up.</p><p> </p><p>He knew full well how he looked to the other Spirits.His brethren advised against it, and could not understand the need, <em> the pull, </em>to be among mortals. To watch them, guide them, help them, protect them. He, after all, was not The Painted Lady, had never been mortal, and had manifested during the Great After, when the Well was closed and the bridge created the veil.</p><p> </p><p>He was also not Hei Bai nor Wan Shi Tong, had no substantial territory in the mortal world, no domain to oversee, no hoard to protect. His time was spent sporadically helping mortals, manifesting whenever he saw fit, aiding with no real direction or ties.</p><p> </p><p>So what need did he have to possess such a strong pull toward the mortals, his brethren would ask. And he could never answer, for he had none.</p><p> </p><p>What obligation did he have to answer their questions when they never saw fit to understand or respect his reasons for his fascination?</p><p> </p><p>His kin's disapproval meant nothing to him, however. In the end, all that mattered is that he cared for these curious creatures more so than he cared for anything ever before. </p><p> </p><p>Especially a very specific group of mortals. </p><p> </p><p>A wide grin spreads across his mask as he sets foot on the shores of the Fire Nation. He feels his form sing as the rich and smoky scent of fire brushes across his senses. He eagerly flints forth hoping to catch sight of the chosen of Agni.</p><p> </p><p>He, much like Ming Jang, held a special love for the children of fire. Not due to loyalty, nor obligation ( Though he’d admit the Children of Fire being the only nation that had made a play centered around him certainly  didn't hurt ) but rather due to fascination. He admired their wild nature, smiled at the might and fury with which they fought, lived, breathed. So different from him were they, yet despite this, or maybe because of it, he couldn't help but be pulled in by their passion. Everything about them was so  beautiful and bright. They were so bold in their presence, unyielding in their drive.</p><p> </p><p>How could he not find them utterly fascinating? </p><p> </p><p>It was an unpopular opinion, especially in the times of waning balance brought on by his favored agents of chaos. Not many Spirits favored the children of Agni these days, including at times, the great Sun Spirit himself.</p><p> </p><p>But he could never quite get rid of his love for the fire sprites.</p><p> </p><p>He stops in a small fishing town near the river. Settles next to a shabby altar made of wood.</p><p> </p><p>Sits.</p><p> </p><p>Waits.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t wait long. </p><p> </p><p>She sprouts forth in a wave of mist. Beautiful and elegant. Her pretty face goes blank when she sees him.</p><p> </p><p>“Blue Shadow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Painted Lady.”</p><p> </p><p>Ming Jing sighs and glides away from him. He follows behind her, silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Fei is spreading tales of you.” Of course. Didn't take the little busybody long.<br/><br/></p><p>“Fei is always spreading tales of me, sweet lady.”</p><p> </p><p>The endearment softens her expression. She turns and presses a tender kiss to the crown of his mask. He fights against the urge to lean into her touch.</p><p> </p><p>“You must stop this, valiant shadow .”  This of course being him aiding mortals. They had had this conversation enough times for him to know such. ”There is an order to things.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why  shouldn't I help mortals if I am able? What harm does it cause? Surely you must understand my actions.“ he chooses his words carefully, wanting not to offend her, “You have lived as a human and even now protect the descendants of your past home. You must understand my desire to be near them, to aid them. You understand right?”</p><p> </p><p>Normally bringing up her past life would result in Ming Jang immediately shutting down the conversation, but he can tell that he had accidentally let his desperation for validation colors his tone, and Ming Jang’s expression shifts to a strange kind of pity.<br/><br/></p><p>“You miss nothing by being mortal, Spirit of Shadows.“ And he flinches because she shouldn't be able to read him so easily, and yet she always does. “Of this I assure you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not understand, my dear lady. You were once human. You lived among them, your village inhabitants exalt you and you help them, even now. Surely you must see the value of human life, of interacting with them beyond what we do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Ming Jang turns away from him for a moment, glides towards an elderly human, covered in blotchy scars. The man is praying fervently, prostate before one of her alters. Ming Jang stops before him and waves a hand, granting him the blessing of healing. She turns back to face him, as the mortal sobs praise and gratitude upon her name.</p><p> </p><p>“I help because I pity them.” her voice, like her expression is frigid, cold. “ I pitied myself when I was human. To be human is a miserable, short existence, full of pain and strife. Look at them, look at how helpless and feeble they are. Have you ever seen  anything as pitiful as they? I help because I remember that helplessness. If  you question if I retain any kinship that moves my hand, the answer is no. I do not look back favorably on my mortal life, and do not enjoy when you bring it up. Now, leave me and ask no more of the matter, young Shadow. I grow tired of having this conversation with you.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaves it, allowing Ming Jang to depart from his questions, knowing he has pushed his boundaries and thankful that she had not been harsher to him. He hides his disappointment, as he does with all his emotions behind his mask, yet as he settles in the heart of the Fire Homeland, his aura betrays his inner turmoil.</p><p> </p><p>How could someone who was once a human speak of them so coldly, so callously?</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't understand.</p><p> </p><p>Not many mortals who had obtained Spirithood  liked to talk about it, their time before, and when he felt brave enough to pester he would also receive the same cold disinterest when they recalled their mortal life.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't make sense.</p><p> </p><p>What made it worse was that no spirit seemed to empathize with his fascination. Not even the lovers, Tui and La, had chosen to manifest as human and they were among the first Spirits to manifest in the mortal realm, with the sole purpose to aid humans.</p><p> </p><p>What he wouldn’t give for the chance to simply experience life as a mortal. To live as they did, to age, to cry, to bleed, to feel. Their mortality should not count against them. In fact it made them all the more impressive. He found it truly amazing that  they were able to accomplish so much with so little time. That made them more admirable than Spirits, who with their unlimited time, fell into repetitive ways and predictable routines that made them complacent, boring.</p><p> </p><p>His mood destroyed, he considers finding somewhere to roast until the sun comes up. But then he felt it, a disturbance. He has no ties, is not attuned  to them as their Patron Spirit would be , but he’s been near them enough that he's barely able to pick up on it.</p><p> </p><p> A child of Agni, desperately calling for aid. </p><p> </p><p>Attention diverted, he sprints towards the source, his very essence aching at the pure desperation of the summons.</p><p> </p><p>He stops at the source of the call. Awareness returns in the form of muffled cries and fervent prayers. As he looks around, he finds that he’s stopped in a small dimly lit room . There’s a large bed in the center and in it lies a woman crying over a bundle clutched tightly in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>He eases close, past an elderly man, who prays, head down, with desperate fever. His eyes never stray from the bright red bundle.  As he nears he sees that the bundle is a newborn.</p><p> </p><p>Silent, he watches as the light of fire that is the newborn babe’s soul flickers,</p><p> </p><p>Dims</p><p> </p><p>Fades.</p><p> </p><p>As though in tune with the fading embers of the infant's soul, the lights in the room dim, a heavy heady smoke filling the room, carrying the acrid scent of fading embers.</p><p> </p><p>That had been the summons. The child was dying. The mother was crying for aid. </p><p> </p><p>His heart breaks for the gray and silent babe. Away from Agni’s light and deprived of even the forgiving gaze of his compassionate sister,Tui. He had no chance.</p><p> </p><p>A cruel fate, but a fate that appeared destined, if the circumstances were any indication. He means to walk away, to find someone else in need of help, for there was truly nothing he could do for the little spirit. Ming Jang was right, there was a natural order to things, and even he could not interfere if it was destined for the babe to die.</p><p> </p><p>And yet as he moves, against his mind’s wishes, his feet bring him closer to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he wanted to leave, there was something that would not let him move away, something that spoke to him in a quiet whisper, as if telling a forbidden secret.<br/><br/></p><p>For he knows….</p><p> </p><p>If he was so inclined...</p><p> </p><p>He <em> could </em>save the little fire.</p><p> </p><p>He could make it <b> <em>burn</em> </b>.</p><p> </p><p>Better, he could make it <b> <em>thrive</em> </b>.</p><p> </p><p>The boy could live.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But did he dare? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a dangerous train of thought. It was unheard, unthought of. No Spirit would  ever dare dream of renouncing their coveted Spirithood, let alone so much as entertain the thought of binding their essence to a human.</p><p> </p><p>But just because it hadn’t been done, did not mean it shouldn’t be done. After all, the bridge was human, was he not?</p><p> </p><p>Wait. No.</p><p> </p><p>NO.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn't even be entertaining this dangerous train of thought. Even he knew this was going too far. While he had no official domain, he was still an important Spirit. What did he have to gain from sacrificing his autonomy to save one mortal when there were thousands he could help as a Spirit? What made this babe more important than the countless other infants he’d seen die not soon after birth?</p><p> </p><p>He was still in his emotions from the talk with Ming Jang. That was it. He would not even consider such a course of action if he was still composed. </p><p> </p><p>And Yet…</p><p> </p><p>He steps forward, draws ever closer, leans on the bed, hovering over the still babe. He ignores the fervent prayers of the garishly dressed man behind him, the soft sobs of the woman clutching the babe to her chest and  focuses all his attention on the child. </p><p> </p><p>He can feel the frigid grasp of death as he traces a finger down a plump, cold cheek. The child stirs at his touch. Hope sings through his form and he leans closer, coming further into the babe’s view. </p><p> </p><p>Then the babe’s eyes meet his and he draws back in shock.</p><p> </p><p>It's with bone deep shock that he realizes that It had not been the mother whose distress summoned him as he had thought, but the babe. For as clear and bright as the dawn itself, was the fight he so admired, the drive he so coveted, all reflected in hazy golden eyes. Eyes that held the sheer will to live. The child was fighting. Barely a few moments old and he was fighting.  His will to survive was so strong that his soul unknowingly called out to anyone who would listen.</p><p> </p><p>In his many years, he had never seen anything like it. Never seen such an intense desire to live and for one so young….</p><p> </p><p>If there was ever a mortal more worthy of his help, of the sacrifice of his essence….</p><p> </p><p>The consequences no longer matter, the dangers do not register. He’s drawn to the fire of this young soul, as a moth is to the light. </p><p> </p><p>The babe wanted to survive. He will ensure that it does.</p><p> </p><p>He  does not waste the time to think of the what ifs  and why nots. Nothing else matters but that little flame growing ever dimmer by the second. </p><p> </p><p>He surges forward,seizes his chance. He grasps at those fading embers of the young soul and his entire world…..<b> <em>ignites</em> </b>.</p><p> </p><p>There’s resistance, the energy of two different entities clashing, creating a natural repellent, and yet he will not be deterred, will not fail. He pushes back against the wall and barrels through the barrier. He feels his form flicker and he braces against the unexpected feeling of unraveling, the sudden pain as his form slowly comes undone.</p><p> </p><p>The last conscious thought he has as himself, as his mind quiets and the he that has always been fades, is how he does not have a single regret. </p><p> </p><p>Energies converge. </p><p> </p><p>Two souls become one.</p><p> </p><p>An ageless being flickers, dies and is reborn in a blinding flash of burning light.</p><p> </p><p>In the inky blackness of the moonless night, the still quiet is broken by a cry.</p><p> </p><p>A child’s cry.</p><p> </p><p>More cries join the weak and reedy wail, rising above the screams and shrieks of<b> <em> "WRONG" </em> </b>from the world next over.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the now blazing room, a mother holds her child close to her breast, presses sweet kisses to his red face, while a father, no longer a silent, disapproving observer disappears down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>And while the joyous celebration rises like a phoenix from the ashes of despair, a mask empty and abandoned, falls silently to the floor. It cracks as it hits the floor, breaking down until  all that remains is a pile of finely grounded dust soon  blown away into the night by the wind from the open window.</p><p> </p><p>A Spirit lost. A child saved.</p><p> </p><p>The Balance tilts. </p><p> </p><p>The World shifts.</p><p> </p><p>The Veil <b> <em>cracks</em> </b>.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's not nearly enough Blue Spirit and Painted Lady content in this fandom. We need to fix that.</p><p>Note: Zuko is the Blue Spirit and the Blue Spirit is Zuko. There is no split personality  shenanigans going on here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fire Nation awakens to Agni shining brightly in the morning sky.</p><p> </p><p>They start their day as normal, lighting their candles and giving praise to Agni and the Royal family and go about their day. </p><p> </p><p>Kids attempt to scare each other with stories of the wails of spirits they heard on the winds the night before. </p><p> </p><p>A young woman is confined to her house for foolishly venturing out during the solstice.</p><p> </p><p>An Uncle steps in for a Father and officially welcomes their newest member, a little prince, into the family, presenting the lively newborn to the Great Sun Spirit.</p><p> </p><p>And while the Mortal world goes as normal, hidden away, deep within the confines of the Spirit World, a council convenes and grievances  are… strongly barred.</p><p> </p><p>Voices, some angry, some fearful, some curious,  rise above one another, a cacophony of dissent, as they battle for dominance. </p><p> </p><p>However, one voice wins out above the rest.</p><p> </p><p>“HE HAD NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE IN SUCH AN EGREGIOUS WAY WITH ONE OF <b>MY </b>CHILDREN!”</p><p> </p><p>The younger spirits (and even some of the older ones) cower beneath the might of Agni’s rage. The Great Sun Spirit does not often lose his composure, but when he does, it is a terrifying sight to behold.</p><p> </p><p>However, the object of his ire, far too experienced in dealing with his shifting moods, refuses to be cowed.</p><p> </p><p>“You will not blame me for this Agni! You will not!” Tui, radiantly beautiful even in her defiance, stands firm against the torrent of rage.</p><p> </p><p>“HE IS A MEMBER OF YOUR COURT!”</p><p> </p><p>“The Spirit of Shadows acted under my domain but out of my sight!”</p><p> </p><p>“That is no excuse Tui! What happens under the darkness is your responsibility. You should have stopped him!”</p><p> </p><p> “It was a New Moon, brother. My sight was limited! Do you know all that happens during a Solar Eclipse?”</p><p>Unbeknownst to the quarreling siblings, the other Spirits hold more subdued conversations.<br/><br/></p><p>“Did I honestly get pulled from my library to bear witness to this foolish sibling quarrel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut it he-who-knows-not-how-to-have-fun.” Old Iron ignores the way Wan Shi Tong puffs up, his eyes glued to the fight before him, “Some of us haven't seen this much excitement in years.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm surprised you're not more upset, Old Iron. The Blue Shadow’s actions were reprehensible. Who would give up Spirit Hood for a Mortal? Why it’s abomination of nature if I've ever seen one.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Old Iron  can reply to the Aye Aye Spirit, Tui’s voice cuts above him.</p><p> </p><p>“And why does the Blue Shadow’s action upset you so Brother? It may not have been done in the most conventional way, but the outcome is the same. The boy lives. Surely that counts for something?”</p><p> </p><p>“You would agree with the actions of that  foolish spirit. “ Fei snorts before Agni can retort, “Do not think we know not of your moon-touched vessel, Lady Tui.” La bristles at the baboon spirit's tone, but settles when Tui lays a hand on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve made no attempts to keep Yue a secret.” Tui’s voice is cold as she addresses the now very nervous Fei. “In fact, I’ve been very open about her existence. Don't dishonor me by suggesting otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“ I-I meant you no disrespect, of course. Please forgive my misstep,my Lady.”</p><p> </p><p>Angi snorts at the baboon’s groveling , his glittering eyes still boring holes into his sister.</p><p> </p><p>“You speak of dishonor and yet you allow one of your charges to dishonor me and directly interfere with MY chosen?”</p><p> </p><p>“I DID NOT allow anything Angi. Also, it seems to me that the Blue Shadow simply  did your job for you! If the boy had such a great destiny then why not take steps yourself to insure his survival?” Tui’s pupilless white eyes glow in tune with her impassioned tirade. “ That’s your problem brother. You sit back and allow what happens to happen and then complain of the outcome!  Perhaps if you took a more proactive stance when your children first threw the world out of balance you would not need to resort to such convoluted schemes!”</p><p> </p><p>There are more than a few startled inhales following such a hefty claim. It was a low blow and all present knew. His children’s part in the war was a sore subject for Agni.</p><p> </p><p>Even Tui looks shocked at her own words.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother, I-”</p><p> </p><p>Agni drew himself to full height, the anger in his expression betrayed by the hurt shining in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not tell me how to govern my children Tui! The boy was the best attempt I could make to do on my part. And DO NOT blame the tilting balance on me! You know I did all I could according to our laws! Everything else lies on the Bridges’s shoulders. If they had done their job correctly when they had the chance, I wouldn't have to move as carefully as I do now! ”</p><p> </p><p>Tui flinches. With deliberate care, she carefully moves over to her brother and lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. He does not pull away. “I know brother. That was…... unbecoming of me. The war was not your fault and you’ve done all you can to help.  I overstepped and I apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>Agni considers her, the angry red glow of his eyes fading into a dim, hazy gold. “I also acted rashly. I know very well the Blue Shadow’s actions do not lie on you. I apologize for my harshness. Please, forgive my bullheadedness.”</p><p> </p><p>Tui smiles softly at her brother who after a few moments hesitantly returns it, a sign that all is forgiven.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, If you two are done with your petty squabbling, perhaps I may inject the first bit of wisdom to come from this imbecilic gathering.” It’s a testament to Wan Shi Tong’s reputation as a know-it-all that exasperation rather than anger follows the insulting interjection.</p><p> </p><p>Agni turns to him with a tired air.</p><p> </p><p>“What say you then, He-who-knows-10000-things? What wisdom do you bring to this situation?”</p><p> </p><p>Wan Shi Tong puffs up arrogantly at the formal address. </p><p> </p><p>“You all have addressed this situation as if it is an inconvenience. What you neglect to understand is that this situation could actually work in our favor.”</p><p> </p><p>The Aye Aye Spirit snorts. “Oh, and how exactly could this sin against the natural order be anything other than completely repulsive?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you actually deign to think, you fool, you could see that we have a unique opportunity in this child. Due to the Blue Shadows actions, we have seen the birth of a brand new creature. A being that belongs to neither the mortal world nor the Spirit world and yet holds dominion  in both. We now have a true envoy in the most direct sense of the word.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that not what the Bridge is for!” Fei cries, “ We already have one mortal envoy. We do not need another!”</p><p> </p><p>“You're right Fei, we do have the Bridge. But consider this. The Bridge is not a Spirit but a mortal attuned to the Spirit world. As such, their interest will always be in the good of mortals. Have we not seen this done repeatedly? Too often the Bridge puts their own kind above their duty as an envoy between our worlds and we suffer for it.” Wan Shi Tong’s voice trails off into a deep growl, no doubt remembering the mortal who burned a section of his library. He takes a minute to compose himself. “ But this is different. If we guide this child instead of shun him, we effectively gain a Spirit in Mortal form, one that can act freely in the Mortal world but keeps our best interests at heart.”</p><p> </p><p>Wan Shi Tong turns to address the council.<br/><br/>“Do you not see the fortuitous opportunity that has been presented to us?”</p><p> </p><p>A slew of scattered whispers rose from the gathered spirits. Was Wan Shi Tong’s point to be considered? Could the boy truly be their own personal link to the mortal world? Could his existence really be of such value?</p><p> </p><p>Tui catches Agni’s eye. He nods.</p><p> </p><p>“You have given us much to consider, wise one.”  Wan Shi Tong, against all reason, somehow manages to puff up even more. “ We shall use the rest of our time to deliberate on this unprecedented event.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that the gathered spirits break off into rapidfire discussions.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think-”<br/><br/></p><p>“Wouldn’t hurt to try-”</p><p> </p><p>“Abominable. I can't believe we are even discussing this-”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps we could get some use-”</p><p> </p><p>“Against the natural order-”</p><p> </p><p>“Curse that Shadow-”</p><p> </p><p>And unbeknownst to all, a silent figure quietly slips away.</p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>Ming Jang had died a Maiden. </p><p> </p><p>There had been no time for love, in life. Her sole purpose was healing and honoring the spirits and she did not regret that. That single-minded focus was what allowed the existence she enjoyed today.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, during the times she roamed the Mortal World, she would find herself… distracted by the ways of mortal lovers,their rituals, their habits, their endearments.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like such an impossibility. Mortals lived such short, finite lives. How was it that they managed to allot time to fall in love in between working, sickness and war? Surely such unions were fickle, superficial things. And yet  while she had bared witness to such artificial unions in her many years as a spirit, she had also seen just as many unions formed of true, harmonious love.</p><p> </p><p>It confounded her.</p><p> </p><p>She would not lie and say romance did not intrigue her. After all she, as well as many other spirits, was utterly enraptured by the eternal harmonious union of Tui and La.</p><p> </p><p>And it was when she thought of Tui and La, when she thought of mortals and romance,  that she also thought of the Blue Shadow.</p><p> </p><p>She was fond of the silent shadow.</p><p> </p><p>He was quiet. Calm. Noble. Wickedly smart, with a sharp and clever tongue that often broke her composure and pulled silent unwilling laughter from her body,</p><p> </p><p>He was also one of the few natural born Spirits who went out of their way to be near her. There was an unspoken hierarchy, a status quo that separated the Natural Spirits from those blessed with Spirithood. Ming understood, did not begrudge the natural spirits of their prejudice, but she would not lie and say that the Blue Shadow's attentions were not appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>A presence, it appeared, she’d no longer be able to enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip and hurried to her destination.</p><p> </p><p>The royal nursery is quaint, quiet and draped in vibrant hues of red and gold.</p><p> </p><p>However, it is the baby within, sleeping ever so sweetly, that draws Ming Jangs attention.</p><p> </p><p>Dying a Maiden, Ming Jang had never experienced the joy of childbearing and was considered a little too intense in her ways by the adults in her village and thus did not have much interaction with their children. There’s a hesitancy in her movements as she approaches the crib in the  room's center.</p><p> </p><p>As if alerted to her presence, the babe squirms in his sleep, his tiny hands clenching. Her eyes follow the movement, completely mesmerized.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully she reaches out a finger. </p><p> </p><p>Lays a petal-soft touch to that tiny hand. </p><p> </p><p>She quickly draws it back, utterly shocked by fragile and soft flesh.</p><p>,</p><p>Such a delicate, unassuming creature, and yet he somehow possessed a soul strong enough to compel the Blue Shadow to sacrifice his essence, his spirithood for him.</p><p> </p><p>Why? </p><p> </p><p>The Blue Shadow had cared for humans for countless centuries. Why would he now choose to risk everything for this unremarkable boy? Why would he choose to give up his spirithood, something mortals such as herself spent their whole lives chasing, for a child no different from any other?</p><p> </p><p>Why choose to leave behind his life, his kin, everything?</p><p> </p><p>Why choose to leave behind her?</p><p> </p><p>She thinks back to their last conversation, the very last conversation they would ever have, and how coldly she dismissed him.</p><p> </p><p>If she had let him speak, if she had tried to empathize, if she had only listened, would he still be here? Could she have curbed his mortal obsession with something that would not have taken him from her?</p><p> </p><p>Ming Jang unconsciously reaches into the crib and carefully draws the babe into her arms. Drawn out of his slumber, the child  immediately begins to fuss. Ming Jang looks around nervously and bounces the child in the way she’s seen mortal women do to soothe him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, child, shh.” </p><p> </p><p>Cradled against her breast the child slowly settles and looks up at with the goldest pair of eyes she’d ever seen.</p><p> </p><p><em> Spirit-touched</em>. Those eyes say.</p><p> </p><p>“Blue Shadow?” She whispers into empty air, hoping for something, anything. </p><p> </p><p>No response was forthcoming.</p><p> </p><p>Ming Jang traces a finger down a smooth, baby soft cheek, looks deep into hazy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And sees not even the slightest spark of recognition.</p><p> </p><p>She feels it, the acute sorrow, the overwhelming loss, bubbling deep in her gut, coursing through her body, leaving trails of white hot agony in its wake. Her chest burns with the force of it, the overwhelming pain clawing at her heart until the dam breaks and she can no longer hold it in.</p><p> </p><p>The waves of all-consuming agony overtake her until she is practically drowning in it, her wails of anguish so powerful they nearly bend her body in two. </p><p> </p><p>She sobs and screams and wails out her pain in a show of emotion she’s hadn’t experienced for many centuries.</p><p> </p><p>Her only bastion in the maelstrom of misery is the silent babe she clutches tightly to her breast.</p><p> </p><p>“You fool.” She presses desperate kisses to the child’s brow, rubs away her tears in tawny soft hair. “ You valiant, naive fool.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On today's episode of  " I give backgrounds to minor spirits whose screen time barely makes up a  minute" we have Fei.</p><p>For those who don't know Fei is the name I've given to the baboon Spirit Aang meets on his way to Koh.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Royal Family calls for Shyu later than was expected. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, he expected some delay as was per the norm with Royal births. The birth of a new Prince was always something to be celebrated, even if the Prince was of the Branch family instead of the main line.<br/><br/></p><p>Usually, after the birth of a new heir and their subsequent presentation to Agni, a Sage would be called forth to present further blessings on the child. A blessing for inner fire, a blessing for longevity and health. Those sorts of things.</p><p> </p><p>And yet days go by before the servant bearing the official summons arrives at his temporary lodgings.</p><p> </p><p>A curious phenomenon.</p><p> </p><p>Though not as urgent as the presentation to Agni, done at the first break of Dawn after birth, the Blessing of the Fire Sages was still an important Royal Tradition that was not usually put off for so long.  It was why a Fire Sage was summoned to the Palace preceding a Royal birth.</p><p> </p><p>Shyu mulls over this strange delay as he’s escorted to the Prince’s Nursery. He’s not brazen enough to ask, not that an explanation would be forthcoming. It’s not his place to ask about the machinations of the Royal Family, despite his curiosity. He is here to perform the blessings and return to the temple.</p><p> </p><p>He steps into the Royal Nursery after the guard, his eyes searching the room and his inhabitants, Princess Ursa is there, as is Prince Ozai. A standard practice, nothing out of the ordinary there. His eyes pass over them, sweeping to the center of the room where the Prince should be ….</p><p> </p><p>And nearly passes out from shock at what he sees.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the matter Sage Shyu?” Princess Ursa has moved forward, her soft feature shifting into carefully controlled concern, “ You’ve gone pale.”<br/><br/></p><p>Shyu is struck mute, fighting against the shock that pulses at the back of his throat. Surely, he must look like a fool before the Prince and Princess, but if they could only see now what he does, they too would feel the sense of shock that robs his mind of sense and his mouth of words.</p><p> </p><p>But the Prince and Princess can not see what he sees, and it’s just as well. For if they could, they might react in a way that would gain the Fire Nation one extra enemy, one stronger than any they had ever faced.</p><p> </p><p>With great effort, Shyu recovers his composure and favors the Princess with a small smile. He takes note of the growing impatience on the Prince's face and makes the effort to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“ I apologize, Prince Ozai. Princess Ursa. I merely felt a bit faint.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then perhaps we should postpone the rites.”</p><p> </p><p>“No Princess. Please do not concern yourself with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, we won't.” Prince Ozai snaps, brow drawn in an impatient crease as he regards the Princess. “We’ve put this off long enough due to your worries of the boy's health, Ursa.  I grow tired of entertaining your whims. I will have this done, today.” Princess Ursa crumples under his command.  She steps back to stand beside Prince Ozai, meek and silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Say the rites, Sage.”</p><p> </p><p>Shyu does not need to be warned twice. He moves forward carefully, keeping his eye not on Prince's crib but on the space just beyond it. His movements are slow and controlled. He gingerly lifts the babe from the crib, cradles him reverently in his arms, taking great care to handle him as gently as possible. The Prince blinks up at him with eyes the purest shade of gold he’s ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>Shyu could barely take his eyes off him, as hauntingly bewitching as he was. He almost does not want to put him back down.</p><p> </p><p>Such a promising Sage prospect the Royal Family had not seen in many years.</p><p> </p><p>He recites the customary blessings, runs through the necessary rites.</p><p> </p><p>All the while his shoulders remained tense, his heart thumping widely under the intense, blank eyed gaze that never once leaves his form.</p><p> </p><p>Later, after the rites are done, after he reluctantly returns the Prince back to his crib, Shyu leaves the room, followed on his way out by those ever attentive eyes. He keeps his head down, his posture submissive. It serves as a show of a respect to both the tangible and intangible authority in the room.</p><p> </p><p>In his mind, he vows that he would keep the secret of the silent sentry. Yet he can't help but ponder about the  the mysterious Painted woman who so intently watched over the little Prince and looked at him with haunted eyes filled with tragic love.</p><p> </p><p>000000000000000000</p><p>Fei, despite presiding over an official rite, has no official domain.</p><p> </p><p>He was a relatively young Spirit, manifesting after the veil rose, born from the converging energies of the fledgling Children of Air, the precursors of the modern day Air Nomads. He emerges from the nebulous cloud of their prayers, fully formed and possessing the revered tranquility that the Children of Air would one day base their entire way of life around. </p><p> </p><p>For many years, Fei existed in a state of near limbo, holding no real purpose or homestead. Though born through the reverence the children of air held for tranquility, at his core he held no kinship to the people, and could not be considered a patron Spirit of Air. Furthermore, his kind, that is the animals in the mortal world that resembled him, were not exalted by the Air Children. That honor went to the sky bison .</p><p> </p><p> With no official domain and no ties to the mortal world, Fei spent the majority of his time in the Spirit World, meditating in the realm of Koh the Facestealer. </p><p> </p><p>It was a serene existence. Koh’s domain, holding no great popularity among the rest of Spirit Kind, remained a quiet haven for Fei to sit and meditate. Not many spirits deigned to tread in the land of Koh, so it was a perfect place to find peace and tranquility. He kept his distance from Koh and in turn Koh left him alone. He did not often run into mortals there either, and the rare times he did, as they made their way to Koh’s den, more than likely they soon became residents of the spirit world themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Those one off meeting told Fei all he needed to know about humans. They were loud, foolhardy, rude and intrusive. All unbecoming and unattractive traits. Not even the bridge could escape the folly of humankind if the idiotic and lazy incarnation who angered Koh was any indication.</p><p> </p><p>It was through this assessment that Fei often turned his nose up at the Spirits who would clash with each other for domain in the human world, scoffing at those who entered into petty squabbles with humankind over their meager land. It was in the nature of Spirits to be selfish, haughty, to take what they wanted with little regard to human comfort.</p><p><br/><br/>Yet Fei never understood the desire to exist in the realm of humans when they had their own perfectly comfortable domain. Of course he’d participate in Solstice, and would take advantage of the short window of time they could exist in the material world without restriction.  </p><p> </p><p>But he never felt the urge to take part in the foolishness of his kin, much like the Blue Shadow.</p><p> </p><p>The Blue Shadow. </p><p> </p><p>Fei’s lips curl at the mere thought of the other spirit.</p><p> </p><p>Such a mess, the fool had left behind. Such an avoidable mess.</p><p> </p><p>Fei along with the Painted Lady, had been one of the last to interact with the Blue Shadow before his foolish decision that night. Though unbeknownst to most, even the Blue Shadow himself, Fei had also been silently fond of the other. The Blue Shadow was quiet and unintrusive , foolish in his motives and obsession with mortals, but an all-around agreeable sort. </p><p> </p><p>So why did the fool have to go utterly destroy his image and set their world into a chaos with one simple idiotic decision?</p><p> </p><p>How does one Spirit err so badly? It was truly remarkable.</p><p> </p><p>Did the Winter Solace addle his mind? Was he driven to non-existence by his ever doomed and clumsy courtship of the Painted Lady?</p><p> </p><p>Try as he might, he simply could not come up with a reason as to why the fool would sacrifice his entire existence for an unremarkable human babe.</p><p> </p><p>What did he have to gain?</p><p> </p><p>That very question develops from a small annoyance, into a nagging mantra that replays in his mind throughout the day, robbing him of the tranquility that was his entire existence. The burning curiosity plagues his every moment, the drive to know why superseded all other thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>And it is this burning curiosity that drives him into the mortal world. It directs him to the Fire Nation  and compels him to approach the Dragon Palace, his form shrouded in shadow and senses on high alert.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a calculated risk, one he is willing to take to soothe this damnable curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>It is by Lord Agni’s word that no one is to have contact with the child until they can fully discern the nature of the boy’s existence. Fei thinks it’s Agni’s possessive nature in regards to his children manifesting in this so-called "Chosen". </p><p> </p><p>There was no need for caution, in his opinion. Everyone already knew the nature of the boy’s existence. They whispered what he was, where the Great Sun Spirit could not hear. </p><p> </p><p>An abomination.</p><p> </p><p>An ugly word, for an ugly mistake.</p><p> </p><p>An abomination brought forth by a blasphemous ritual and the foolishness of a misguided Spirit.</p><p> </p><p>And a firebending abomination of all things. </p><p> </p><p>Fei is not alone in his distaste for the Children of Agni, an opinion he wisely kept to himself when in the Sun Spirit’s presence, but his distaste of the Fire Children was more personal than most. After all, he’d been given form due to the strength of the Air Children’s reverence for Tranquility.</p><p> </p><p>While he was not a Patron Spirit of Air, he had still not been pleased when Agni’s Children had wiped out the Air Nomads.</p><p> </p><p>So of course, out of all the mortals to choose, it just had to be a Firebender. Even in non-existence, the Blue Shadow managed to irk him.</p><p> </p><p>Fei knows little of the Fire Nation, but the more he learns, the more he comes to despise it. The Dragon Palace is hideous and garish, draped in loud shades of red. Plainly dressed mortals  bustle through the hallways, heads down and shoulders hunched. Outside the tall windows, he hears the roar of raging fire, calculated blasts punctuated by yells and grunts of effort.</p><p> </p><p>He is truly in the least tranquil place to exist and he hates it. </p><p> </p><p>He sneaks and slithers down the long, winding hallways, not concerned with humans but rather with catching Agni’s all seeing gaze.</p><p> </p><p>The air, acrid and dry from the scent of burning coals and manmade fire, sings with a resonance Fei often hears in the quiet corners of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He’s close.</p><p> </p><p>It’s instinctive, this resonance that announces the presence of this abomination. All spirits are somewhat attuned to each other, kin as they were.  He stands unsure before the large red door before him. The resonance pushes against the door. His query can be nowhere else.</p><p> </p><p>Fei enters the room.</p><p> </p><p>The Painted Lady greets him at the door.</p><p> </p><p>He does not scream. Years of meditating has done away with that particular impulse.</p><p> </p><p>He does start, violently.</p><p> </p><p>The Painted Lady’s gaze is cold and frigid. Her eyes brim with an icy wrath that immediately quenches the fires of his curiosity even in the face of the very subject of said curiosity, nestled tenderly in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not supposed to be here.” The condemnation in her statement immediately snapped Fei out of his shock which is quickly replaced by indignation. </p><p> </p><p>What right did she have to pass judgement? Yes, he was caught disobeying Agni’s orders, but so was she. They were both rule breakers.</p><p> </p><p>Fei puffs up to full height. An empty gesture. Even standing, he barely comes just shy of her knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither are you, I should say.” He walks past her, his stance casual. She lets him. “It appears you broke protocol much sooner than me. What say you about that, Painted Lady?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” The Painted Lady hisses. Her manner is controlled, whether due to her reserved nature or the slumbering child in her arms, Fei is not sure. It emboldens him, however, to reveal the reason for his visit. </p><p> </p><p>“Why else?” His haughtiness resurfaces in the face of this unprecedented lack of composure. He does not mince his next words. “I came to see the little abomination that that idiotic Blue Spirit created.”</p><p> </p><p>That is the wrong thing to say. Fei realizes this sometime between the words coming out of his mouth and the floor hitting his back, his body pinned down by a  small geta clad foot.<br/><br/></p><p>The Painted Lady is a peaceful Spirit, presiding over blessings and healing, but right now she would not look out of place on the battlefield, her fair countenance twisted in a snarl Fei has only seen on the most war hardened Spirits.</p><p> </p><p>Oh dear. He may have just made a horrible mistake.</p><p> </p><p>“You shall not insult this child. You shall not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Painte-ack.”</p><p><br/><br/>“You shall not! He is not an abomination and you shall not refer to him as such. Do so again, and I shall wring your little neck.”</p><p> </p><p>Fei is not ashamed to say he’s a bit terrified. There was nothing more frightening than a Spirit going against their nature, and right now, bearing down on him like a vengeful wraith, The Painted Lady looks as far from her peaceful, reserved nature as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully for the sake of his Spirithood, the child chooses that very second to start fussing.</p><p> </p><p>The Painted Lady’s attention is immediately diverted. Fei immediately bounces into a crouch, putting a sizable distance between him and The Painted Lady, who has turned her full attention to the child. </p><p> </p><p>“Hush now, young Shadow, hush.” She speaks to the child with uncharacteristic tenderness. </p><p> </p><p>The room fills slowly with soft, gentle coos and low hums. A dense cloud of serenity descends upon the nursery. The change in atmosphere is such a sharp contrast to the earlier chaotic energy it compels Fei’s body to move, instinctively shifting into a meditative pose.</p><p> </p><p>For some unknown reason, tucked away in this gaudy palace in the Nation he hates the most, with an abomination and an angered fellow Spirit, he feels more at peace than he has in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>At ease, Fei closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>When he opens them, the day has passed and night has fallen. He, The Painted Lady and the child are no longer the only occupants of the room. A small mousey human holds the abomin- child over a small basin filled with water. She cleans his skin with trembling hands, no doubt unconsciously sensing the presence of the Painted Lady, who stands still at her shoulder</p><p> </p><p>“ You know, for all they cannot see, some humans are able to sense us.” Fei just barely keeps the condescension out of his tone. He’d rather not reignite her earlier anger.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for him, The Painted Lady has apparently returned to her default emotionless state. She watches him approach out the corner of her eye, but makes no further acknowledgement of his presence. </p><p> </p><p>Her intense focus unsettles Fei. He feels that there might be a reason for her hovering. There’s only one real conclusion that he can make. It takes all that he has to voice it.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he still in ther-?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”  The finality of her tone, the slight break in her voice, stops any other questions Fei might have about the subject. </p><p> </p><p>They watch the nursemaid finish bathing the child in an uncomfortable silence. There’s still so much Fei needs to know, so much he needs to unearth. </p><p> </p><p>What was so special about this boy? Why was Lord Agni so possessive of his fate? Why was he chosen to survive? What about him made Fei let his guard down enough to  meditate, something he did only when he was truly at ease? Had the Painted Lady fallen prey to the same spell that had influenced the Blue Shadows actions?</p><p> </p><p>The mysteries grow ever stranger.</p><p> </p><p>The nursemaid moves, crossing the room to get something or other, leaving the infant behind. Cautious of the Painted Lady’s expression, Fei moves closer and gets his first real look at the child.</p><p> </p><p><em> Gold </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Fei’s head feels light. His heart flutters. The room narrows down to just him and the babe. He can barely tear his gaze away from those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Such a pure and pretty shade of <em> gold </em>.</p><p> </p><p>How a human can possess such a beautiful eye color is beyond Fei’s understanding but he does not object to being pinned under that wide-eyed gaze.</p><p> </p><p>The nursemaid stepped forward, clutching a tiny robe, cutting off his view of those eyes. He stumbles, blinking rapidly as he comes back to awareness. </p><p> </p><p>He turns to The Painted Lady. She watches him with knowing eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ashamed by his loss of composure, mind reeling from the events that transpired, Fei leaves, not even having the courtesy to bid the Painted Lady farewell.</p><p> </p><p>Later, his lack of decorum will weigh heavily on his mind, as will the embarrassing events of the entire excursion. Right now, he needs to put as much distance between him and that child as possible.</p><p> </p><p>He spends the gap in time, attempting and failing to meditate, but try as he might to tap into the inner well of endless peace, he simply cannot find the focus that has been second nature for countless centuries.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, he lasts about a week.</p><p> </p><p>He enters the Royal Nursery, shoulder drawn and head down. The Painted Lady is there, she greets him at the door much like she did prior, but this time she is not the one holding the babe. </p><p> </p><p>The child’s mother (because with their striking resemblance she couldn't be anything but) is granted a concession the nursemaid from the previous visit was not. The Painted Lady keeps her distance, does not watch her with a piercing blank gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes this one different?” he asks because it’s such a striking difference. The Painted Lady does not miss a beat.</p><p> </p><p>“She would not hurt him.”</p><p> </p><p>The simple sentence says everything. Fei feels uncomfortable in the wake of such honesty. It’s inconceivable that her nature, her actions, were determined by this unusual child.</p><p> </p><p> Spirits held favorites among humans. Such is how The Painted Lady even came into existence. Such is why the moon touched princess exists, why there was not a single non-bender present amongst the Air Nomads before their annihilation.</p><p> </p><p>But this level of intense possessiveness was….. unheard of.</p><p> </p><p>Fei feels that something is shifting, shifting in the Painted Lady, caused solely by the events placed into motion by The Blue Shadow and the creation of this child.</p><p> </p><p>He turns his gaze from The Painted Lady and her transparency.</p><p> </p><p>Golden eyes peer at him over a slight shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Once again, Fei is caught in that golden gaze. He feels it, the same sense of peace as before, the peace that has eluded his grasp for so many days. </p><p> </p><p>That gaze follows him as he sits and takes up his meditation pose.  Fei feels those eyes on his face even as he closes his own.</p><p> </p><p>This time, when he opens his eyes, a week has passed. It is late and he is alone, the Painted Lady is nowhere to be found. </p><p> </p><p>It’s quiet in the nursery. </p><p> </p><p>He finds them outside, sitting atop the nursery’s roof. Clutched in the Painted Lady’s arms, cloaked in the darkness of  night, the child is more animated than Fei has yet to see him. He giggles happily at the dancing fireflies. His eyes, a gold beacon in the dark, glow with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Fei sits besides Painted Lady. He eyes the child in her arms warily.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it wise to take him from his crib? You might start an uproar should someone come to check on him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You obviously consider me quite unremarkable, if you think me foolish enough to be caught unaware by a mortal.” </p><p> </p><p>Sweet giggles fill the tense silence left in the wake of Painted Lady’s declaration. The chilly response is understandable. Fei had not made a good impression upon his last visit.</p><p> </p><p>( Though Fei doubts he would have received a warm reaction even if he had not insulted the child. The Painted Lady was not known as the most hospitable spirit.)</p><p> </p><p>At some point, Fei feels a small tug on his robe. He looks down to see those golden eyes staring up at him. Tiny hands reach out to him. </p><p> </p><p>Fei looks at the Painted Lady. She keeps her gaze forward, not meeting his eyes. Still, her hands loosen their hold on the child.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t mean for him to - Oh no. No. No. No. This is far out of his range of abilities. Fei is a Spirit of Peace, tranquility. Children are the furthest thing from tranquil. He has no skills with children. He has no idea how to handle them. Besides, being near the child is one thing but touching it was absolutely out of the question! He does not want to hold this unnatural child. She can't expect him to hold the child. No! Absolutely not-</p><p> </p><p>As if sensing his hesitation, the child makes a sad tiny noise.</p><p> </p><p>“Pick him up.”</p><p> </p><p>Fei picks the child up.</p><p> </p><p>His hold is clumsy. Understandable, as he has no idea what he is doing.  At some point he manages to get a proper hold of the boy. His hands tingle, the thrum of energy coursing under the child’s skin synchronizing with his own. Fei, only half conscious of his actions, brings the child to his chest. Warmth blossoms from the point where they touch. </p><p> </p><p>Fei is mortified to find that he actually enjoys the feeling of the unnatural being in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>How disturbing.</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko likes the night.”</p><p> </p><p>Startled, Fei looks over to the Painted Lady. The fact came out in a rush as if she’s been dying to say it for a long while.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.”</p><p> </p><p>So the boy’s name is Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zuko. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s a good name.</p><p> </p><p>They sit there, enjoying the still night air. The silence between them is more natural, the air less tense. Zuko remains a comforting presence in Fei’s arms throughout the night. When dawn breaks and the palace begins to wake, Fei is surprised at the reluctance with which he hands the child back to The Painted Lady.</p><p> </p><p>Fei leaves the Palace and returns to the Spirit World. The feeling of distraction is stronger than before. He sits and meditates and thinks and ponders until he can no longer stand it, until the burning feeling brimming under his fur ignites. </p><p> </p><p>He can't deny it. </p><p> </p><p>He misses the boy. He wants to see him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s inconceivable. He’s only been near the boy for a short amount of time an yet his pull on him is so strong, it supersedes all sense.  </p><p> </p><p>He knows not why he feels such a strong connection with this child but he can't be bothered to care.</p><p> </p><p>Agni’s warning no longer matters. Perhaps it never did.</p><p> </p><p>He finds Zuko not in his nursery, but outside. He’s once again in the arms of his mother. They sit within an admittedly impressive garden, beside a large pond. The Painted Lady sits opposite of them, looking more relaxed than Fei has seen her. She says nothing as Fei sits down, a few feet away from Zuko and his mother. </p><p> </p><p>This time, when golden eyes meet his, he welcomes the feeling of peace that washes over him. </p><p> </p><p>He wonders if the Painted Lady experiences this feeling when she holds him, if the Blue Shadow felt it before he made his fatal decision. </p><p> </p><p>Fei still wonders what about the boy compels him, what makes his presence so relaxing, what part of him resonates with the very essence of his being, his inner peace, his tranquility. </p><p> </p><p>It’s just as well. He has all the time in the world to find out.</p><p> </p><p>The garden is peaceful, quiet. It brims with an acute serenity that exists nowhere else in this den of fire, smoke and unending chaos.</p><p> </p><p>It’s as good a place as any to call home.</p><p>
  
</p><p>000000000000000000000000</p><p> </p><p>The first tear between the <em> here </em> and <em> there </em>is a tiny pitiful thing. </p><p> </p><p>Barely the length of a hair, it flickers and glows, catching the sparse light of the dimly lit lair. </p><p> </p><p>It lasts for but a mere moment. It flashes a brilliant gold, fades into an unremarkable black, blinks once, twice, then shrinks into nothingness. The residual energy, pure and powerful, pulses in the aftermath, the singular trace that there was ever anything out of the ordinary.  </p><p> </p><p>There is only one witness to this unprecedented event. An ageless being, feared by all, welcomed by none. An upstart to others, a juror by his own definition.</p><p> </p><p>He looks upon the empty air, his very form trembling with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Soon then?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I bring up Zuko’s eye color a lot. I wonder why.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>